A Web page, also called webpage, is a webpage in which the content is formatted and displayed in a form of tags using a Hypertext Markup Language (HTML). On most of browsers, Web pages support the use of JavaScript to perform operation on the content of the page. It is one of Internet content displaying manners which are widely used currently, and abundant contents can be shown on a number of devices such as personal computers (PCs), mobile phones, tablet PCs, set-top boxes and televisions through a browser. The user can browse content on an Internet through a pointer or non-pointer input operation.
However, when the non-pointer input operation is used to browse content on the Internet, for example, a operation of focus (an object currently operated) moving is performed by direction keys on devices such as a touch-tone phone, a set-top box, a television, a dedicated terminal and a PC to browse content on the Internet, the case where an end position and a target position of a focus are inconsistent always occurs, and this leads to a fact that a user needs to press one or more keys many times to make the focus fall to the target position, which reduces accuracy and convenience of the focus moving.